


作呕

by Fierro_Sin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shattered Glass(Transformers), 柱通
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierro_Sin/pseuds/Fierro_Sin
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 3





	作呕

倾天柱×捅天晓

写在前面的废话：由于这篇我前面一大半写了半年，然后后面是一天肝完的，可能会文风裂开，再加上我一边写一边看介绍看漫画我自己都快裂开了…SG宇宙的漫画实在是太少我读了无数次TFWiki里面这两个人的介绍，但是估计还是OOC（说到底还是没有和老婆上过床（确信））  
时间线和大背景设定参考Botcon 2012那一篇结束之后（如果没看过这本读本篇可能有些梗get不到， 我尽量在注释里面解释，如果很了解SG宇宙就不用看注释了）  
我的专有名词翻译一开始我瞎写的后面发现融了很多家的翻译

Magnus! You coward! Like a small, herbivorous shrew, you are nothing! I will hunt you to the ends of time! I will burn your empire to the ground I... I... I fraggin' hate that guy.  
——Treadshot, "Invasion"

“哐——”装甲踩在台阶上的闷响让捅天晓[1]瑟缩了一下，接下来的几步他尽全力放低了声音，回响声撞在会议室充满了狰狞的装饰的墙壁上。  
在倾天柱各种炫耀他的权力的行为中抬高自己在欺扯人高层会议室的座位是最平常不过的了。这个环形会议室的设计被确保了每一塞寸都对上倾天柱的胃口从其他参会者和倾天柱的位置都能望向方舟之外浩瀚的星河。捅天晓从未站在倾天柱的角度去看这惊心动魄的景色，之前他坐在指挥官的位置时，这扑面而来的繁星充斥着压迫感，他看到的更多是宇宙的壮丽与自己的渺小，而倾天柱高高在上的猩红光镜似乎是另外一个燃烧的超新星。倾天柱在星云星有任务，不知道这次倒霉的是哪个可悲而微不足道的文明，领袖短时间内不回返回，他才得以在会议室撒野，其他欺扯人对这位前任指挥官唯恐避之不及。  
现在，捅天晓僵硬的拂过倾天柱的座椅，他看着这茫无涯际的宇宙——从倾天柱的角度，今天窗外的星云像一滩张牙舞爪的能量液，远处的电子风暴乌云涌动，这银河包藏的他厌倦的恶心的一切，众生是如此的渺小卑微，欺扯人，把天护，高贵的银河议会，低贱的碳基都应该被征服，被统治，被毁灭。  
被他！被捅天晓！  
一时间激昂和懊恼一同涌上捅天晓的处理器，他明白了这愚蠢的设计，倾天柱愚蠢的自我沉浸，他野火一般的疯狂是如何被浇灌了。可是连这座椅的正面都令他难以直视，那双猩红的光镜仿佛还未离开那里。  
“倾天柱那个怪物”  
捅天晓不知道这仅仅是一个想法还是他发声器不小心将它冒了出来。  
其实在这残忍的力道掐住自己的颈部电路之前捅天晓就感受到了熟悉的磁场，捅天晓必须承认他掉以轻心了，一道血红的电子云闪电恰在此时点亮了灰暗的会议室，一声惊雷声响彻方舟。他被拽的脱离地面狠狠的摔在飞船的玻璃窗上，捅天晓和飞船的警报系统同时表示了抗议。

“我亲爱的弟弟看来帕拉星[2]那种噬铁虫都难生一个的地方也没能给你可悲的处理器增强一点记忆模块呢”腥甜的能量液味漫上来从没有金属肌肉包裹的口腔直接溢出来裸露的齿缝中渗出粘稠暗紫的能量液，描着下颚线滴下来，倾天柱的光镜倒映出通天晓现在狰狞的样子。捅天晓好久没有这么近距离的看他的哥哥了，边缘锋利的口罩下那张英俊的脸与自己的那张毫无二致，起码被倾天柱撕掉的那张。倾天柱身上还带着战场那种被枪炮的烟尘味道，以及机体被击穿后沸腾的能量液味儿。  
“我只是来……”  
在捅天晓想出什么天衣无缝的借口来解释自己在会议室发愣的看着欺扯人领袖的座位之前，倾天柱捏住了他仅剩骨架两颊，强迫他微微张开嘴，血浆和电解液被拉成丝的场景丝毫取悦到了暴君。倾天柱打开面罩毫不介意的吻上去，认真的舔过满是能量液的口腔，被掐着脖子接受这种疯狂的接吻让捅天晓的置换系统难以运作，他的视线都漫了一些雪花置换才得到了解放。两人分开时倾天柱伸舌头勾去了挂在嘴角捅天晓的能量液，半眯的光镜看起来几乎愉悦。  
倒不是流放前没有被倾天柱玩过他上下两张嘴，破坏大帝的荒淫欺扯人有目共睹，强拆自己的指挥官弟弟一直是惩罚这位小叛徒的好方法，但现在亏得倾天柱对着这张令人作呕的脸下得去嘴。  
“你疯了？”连捅天晓自己都觉得这是废话。  
“我早就疯了”

随之，一拳狠狠的砸在他面甲上，疼得他踹在倾天柱腰上的腿都被卸力了。捅天晓感觉时间仿佛被快进了，两具机体扭打在了一起，虽然反抗倾天柱只会让自己被打的更惨，但是流放帕拉星的每一天他都想狠狠的把倾天柱从他的王座上揍下来。他想尽一切办法在躲闪的同时反击，再倾天柱一拳打下来的瞬间他往左边滚了一圈一脚踹在紫色卡车的右挡风玻璃上，撒了一地的玻璃。  
“你这吃吸屑虫的炉渣！”能骂一句倾天柱真是高兴。  
可能是远离战场太久，调动战斗模块的机敏度都远不如流放前了，当然论近身战斗自己从来都打不过倾天柱，很快局面就变成了捅天晓单方面被打。  
不知道过了多久，捅天晓感觉自己每一处伤口下的电流都激烈的涌动着，一跳一跳的闷疼。就当捅天晓以为倾天柱打算就此放过他的时候。倾天柱拽起他本来就被打的扭曲的头雕把他的脑袋不留余力的撞在座椅的金属把手上，捅天晓严重怀疑那一下把自己的逻辑控制器和定位罗盘都撞坏了，逻辑代数在脑模块里面毫无章法的乱窜。他沿着座位脱力的滑下来，机体警告弹窗发出令他厌恶的滴答声，发声器漏出一串不成调的呻吟，疼痛到让他感到反胃。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，要是我像你这么一块模具成精的废铁，就不会一天到晚竖着音频接收器想爬王座了。”倾天柱弯下腰，鼻尖蹭了两下他的头雕。  
捅天晓的音频接收器还在嗡嗡作响。  
倾天柱掐着他的脖子把他拎起来，摁到座椅上，指挥官知道这种反常行为只意味着更屈辱的折磨，破坏大帝永远有用不完的把戏。尽管视线未校准完成，他挣扎着想下去。倾天柱摁着他的腰强迫他坐回去，撕掉了他的后挡板。  
“他渣的你对着这张脸也充能的起来？”因为没有口腔包裹嘴里溢出的能量液几乎流满了捅天晓前胸。这种感觉让他回想起来自己的脸被撕下来的场景，能量液充满了他的口腔和置换气体管道，呛得他干呕，疼痛让他难以清晰思考，连光学镜都染了一层粘稠的深紫色，但他还是透过附着的能量液看清楚其他欺扯人幸灾乐祸又畏惧倾天柱不敢笑出来的嘴脸。回忆中的痛苦和当下的屈辱让他条件反射的闭上了光镜。  
倾天柱根本就懒得理他，轻轻的拽起来他之前亲手打的阴环，接口都条件反射的缩了一下，捅天晓立刻停下了所有的挣扎动作来避免更大幅度的刺激，置换气体的速度越来越快。  
“啧”倾天柱将小巧的阴环扭了半圈。  
尖锐的疼痛和快感一齐涌上处理器导致捅天晓几乎没注意到自己的惨叫。  
在指挥官缓过来之前，倾天柱往接口里塞了两根手指，粗糙的装甲和凸出的关节一路辗过软金属，直接划破了内壁的软金属，不断累积的刺激和疼痛让捅天晓不由得往后缩。  
“你流放的时候没人玩你这个小婊子吗？”倾天柱另外一只手捏起他的下颚，“是不是都憋坏了？”  
“他渣的求你了”捅天晓被疼的清醒一点了，“不要在这里。”  
被倾天柱拆是一回事，捅天晓不得不承认自己机体和芯理上几乎默许了这种暴力，对接和高潮能为他无聊而厌世的芯带来一点火花,那种发泄和空白的感觉是战火无法给他带来的，他对自己的哥哥的厌恶，仰慕，仇恨，嫉妒似乎都能在对接中发酵。从第一次被哥哥强拆之后他都有一点贪恋那种疯狂的感觉，  
当然远没有倾天柱那么荒唐的地步，但是偶尔和欺扯人的高层玩一下的无可厚非，捅天晓突然不合时宜的想起来怖天士那个自大的小子，他对道具有莫名的热衷，接口都因为记忆而瑟缩了一下。  
但是在会议室拆？U球知道什么时候会有人好奇的跑进来探个头或者取个文件,连杂兵来清洁都有可能！在半个公共场合拆远超出了捅天晓的芯理接受范围。  
对于他的分心和反抗倾天柱早就不在意了，蜿蜒在装甲缝隙间的能量液让他感觉尤为色情，充能的输出管都顶在前挡板上了。他松开捅天晓的颈部电路扯开他的外层胸甲丢到一边又刮坏了几条电路，能量液透过装甲渗在原生质上黏糊糊的一层，领袖毫不客气的揉在上面，然后五指间释放了一股强劲的电流，在接口里的手指把接口撑开，捅天晓狠狠的抽了一下，导致接口含着的手指用力的刮过柔软的保护叶滑了出来。捅天晓几乎是摊坐在在椅子上，张开嘴来置换，满胸口的能量液，兜不住的润滑液从接口里滴出来，卡车散热扇的声音在空无一人的会议室中尤为突兀。  
“不愧是你啊，进入状态这么快？”紫色卡车退了一小步，欣赏自己自己弟弟狼狈不堪的样子，光镜因为笑意而微眯“下次你再犯事估计扒光了丢给杂兵比去帕拉星长记性。”  
他突然拽起捅天晓无力的两条腿，捅天晓整个上身从靠背滑到座位上，弹开前挡板，毫不客气的捅到油箱垫片的深度。捅天晓晕乎乎的发现自己尖叫着过载了，他勉勉强强以一种别扭的姿势抓住座位的把手避免直接掉地上，次级能量液从未打开的前挡板中溢出来，内壁的软金属规律的收缩着，清洁液划过脸上的能量液。  
倾天柱掐着他的大腿抽动起来，紫色卡车显得一点都不着急，每一次顶弄都一直顶到垫片却速度不紧不慢，让捅天晓可以清晰的感受到每一次抽插带来的负压，咕唧的水声刺激着捅天晓的音频接收器。然而这种磨蹭只是让一个个节点兴奋又无法发泄。  
捅天晓气坏了他受得了倾天柱暴力的拆卸他打他，但是这样像玩服务机一样玩他？“拆你十八条流水线的！跟噬铁虫做他渣的都比你爽”  
他愤怒的瞪着倾天柱，捅天晓极端厌恶那张带着口罩的脸，让任何机子只能从猩红的光镜中小心翼翼的揣测暴君的喜怒，而他自己连完整的脸皮都没有。他被剥夺了所有掩饰，当然与此同时他也没有任何表情需要被掩饰了，他将永远狰狞永远可怖，他们俩摆在一起像一个普神没品的笑话。  
“我建议你说几句我爱听的”，倾天柱完全停下了抽送，管子半卡在兴奋的软金属内，腾出一只手玩起了阴环。尖锐的快感和接口被撑开的胀痛让本来姿势就别扭的捅天晓难受的扭着腰，接口更用力的咬着管子——不加掩饰的邀请。  
紫卡几乎为这副诱人的样子动摇了，如果哪天这个心比天高的指挥官真的谋逆之心强到威胁到自己，比起丢进熔炼池里还可以锁在床头拆到他碎掉。  
他凑到指挥官音频接收器边，“忍不住了吧？”  
机体损伤和刚才的过载让捅天晓难以继续克制自己，他放弃了与哥哥的较劲。“拆我，求求你。”  
“嗯？”  
“……领袖”  
之前的拆卸经验让倾天柱熟知他的敏感点藏在哪里，倾天柱拽起他的腰凶狠的一下下把接口往输出管上撞。领袖的管子改造过，凸起和倒刺碾磨出疼痛和能量液，逼出了捅天晓哼哼唧唧的呻吟。他现在难以分清天旋地转的感觉到底是内部元件的损坏导致的还是做爱的快感，拽着座椅扶手来在拆卸中保持平衡让他几乎筋疲力尽，更可况指挥官还损失过多能量液。  
接口被能量液和润滑液泡的柔软至极，保护叶因为机体过度兴奋而发肿，在舒适的包裹下倾天柱用力顶开了油箱垫片，在捅天晓的尖叫下射在了次级油箱里。过载的快感如失禁一般，大股润滑液泄在输出管上，光学镜一下子布满了白色的雪花。捅天晓几乎不敢相信那变调的呻吟是自己发出来的。  
哐！捅天晓终于撑不住手了，后脑勺狠狠的撞在王位的边缘整个上身滑倒地板上。嗅觉接收器捕捉到了他自己漏出来的能量液和润滑液。捅天晓由衷的希望那个疯子可以就此放过他了。  
显然，倾天柱不这么想。他将那具脱力的机体捞起来，自己坐到王座上将捅天晓摁回输出管上，这个角度的进入还会蹭到挂着阴环的外置节点。  
“渣的…你这个混蛋玩意儿…”

在他骂完之前，倾天柱塞了两根手指在他的口中，摁住他的舌根，将他的脑袋一直往后按到靠在自己肩上，侧过头去吻了一下他的嘴角。  
捅天晓觉得自己的处理器要被这个炉渣气冒烟了。浅蓝色的电解液混着深紫色的能量液从齿缝间流了下来。顶着强烈的反胃感，捅天晓狠狠的咬他了一口，捅天晓自己都听到了金属裂断的声音，这时候倾天柱猛地往他的接口里顶了一下，输出管上的凸起折磨这肿起的外置节点，捅天晓不得不张开嘴来换气，嘴里的能量液不禁让他呛了一口。  
破坏大帝不紧不慢的把滴着各种液体的手指从他嘴里抽出来，描过爬满能量液的前胸和腹甲，最后撬开他的前挡板。  
“不…….”捅天晓努力想抗议一下，他僵硬的把头从倾天柱肩上抬起来，努力想往后挪，背部装甲碰到倾天柱的胸甲的时候他触电式的往前缩了一下。粘稠的粉色次级能量液挂在管子上，流到两个人的交合处。倾天柱抓住那根过载之后温顺的管子一轻一重的捏起来，虽然倾天柱的指腹上的装甲蹭得他生疼但是捅天晓不得不承认他的手活真的很好，输出管又慢慢充能起来了。捅天晓条件反射的挺起了腰来缓解快感，咬着管子的接口不安是收缩了两下。在这个姿势下他几乎是贴着倾天柱的音频接收器在喘，倾天柱能感受到粗重而夹着一点颤抖的喘息打在自己的侧脸上，在过载边缘冠状结构的指尖窜出来一股电流。  
捅天晓大骂了一句塞星脏话，头雕在椅背上磨出了吱吱嘎嘎的金属声，腿上的轮子都因为这刺激转了两圈，输出管抽搐的射出了次级能量液，加入了地板上暴力与淫乱的罪证。  
“我很好奇”倾天柱摸上他的脸——剩下的脸，享受着内部软金属因为过载而规律的收缩，擎帝都没有掩饰语气中的笑意，“Treadshot[3]和你也是这么玩的吗？”他都能清楚的感受到捅天晓的喘息惊讶的顿了一下。  
“……”捅天晓的光镜闭上了好一会儿才打开  
"你们不是‘好朋友’吗？"  
“相信我……我会把你们俩的头并排挂着的”因为尖叫和拆卸捅天晓的发声器有一点变调，每一次口腔的开合都会带起水声。  
“Treadshot……多么讽刺啊， 你需要利用那个废物来打败我，他蠢的丝毫不出我意料”虽然这不是最好的吵嘴的场合，但是亲爱的哥哥不是都提了吗？捅天晓对这两个人的厌恶都难以排一个高下了。  
破坏大帝的笑在空荡荡的会议室里面，“指挥官真是一如既往的讨我开心”  
捅天晓勉勉强强从自己破碎的喘息中听清了他的话，身下累积的快感让后腰又酸又痒，脚尖无意识的蹭着地板。软金属因为对接而比先前更加兴奋，接口中的侵犯带出来的色情的水声愈发清晰。  
在高潮卷席捅天晓全身的时候，倾天柱顶着柔软的次级油箱入口，享受着因为做爱而高热金属肌肉热情地绞着管子，捧住他的脸凑近他音频接收器“你晚了一步哦，Treadshot的头——以及所有剩下来的部分，都已经摆在大厅里了哦，好弟弟你是不是还没有来得及去欣赏。”  
这句话在捅天晓的脑模块里绕了几圈，小腹里的胀痛和高潮的余韵让他有一点难以思考，似乎这是什么他听不太明白的异星语言。本来血红的光镜亮的有一点发白。  
他挣扎着从倾天柱身上下来，可惜定位罗盘还没有校准好。他直接摔在了王座下面的台阶上，沾上了满地的对接液和润滑液。捅天晓撑着头晕想爬起来，试图聚焦光镜。倾天柱坐在王座上伸出一只脚尖勾起他的下巴，他才勉强顺着方向找到了破坏大帝的脸。

“为了美观把他的头重新拼回可是耗了怪长时间的呢，不然在罐子里手臂啊，腿啊，头啊…漂得上一块下一块的就让我可爱的藏品显得凌乱了不是吗？”

捅天晓的样子显得狼狈而肮脏，浑身都是被殴打的痕迹，嘴角还滴着电解液和能量液的混合物，光镜像劣质灯泡一样忽明忽暗。

“…….”  
“你把他杀了?”

“你听起来很惊讶”

“没有”

“他把你带回来之后嘛也就没什么用了”  
“怎么需要给老朋友办追悼会吗”  
“为老相好难过了，好弟弟？”

“没有享受到亲手扯出他余烬的机会很可惜罢了”

捅天晓没有再多说什么，他强迫自己从地上站起来，草草安上了胸甲和挡板。他不应该感到惊讶，也并没有非常惊讶，这毕竟是倾天柱银河系远近闻名的破坏大帝，估计去地球打自己的那一队人一失去利用价值，干完了倾天柱的脏活儿，现在都被他送回余烬了。Treadshot反正看起来也不是什么命长的家伙，与我决裂就注定了这个蠢货的余烬没两天了，捅天晓想道。没有悼念没有伤心，但也没有快感，只让他的油箱泛起一阵细微的恶心。[4]

他看向倾天柱，尽量让自己的目光充满厌恶与恶心，他无法保证再动用自己的发声器自己会说出什么。他知道自己现在的任何反应都会是倾天柱的笑料，下次嘲讽他的话题。捅天晓突然想起来为什么自己没有修好这副面孔，以医疗水平这分明不在话下。但他似乎内芯偏执的想证明给Treadshot看，捅天晓早就不是他曾经最好的朋友了。他俨然是个怪物和疯子。他并不效忠于自己的哥哥，同时他又是倾天柱忠实的追随者，毁灭与混沌的信徒。捅天晓一直认为他和倾天柱很像，各个方面残酷嗜血，渴望权力，贪得无厌，毕竟是亲兄弟。但是倔强绝对是二人发自余烬的差别。

倾天柱看着捅天晓一脚深一脚浅的走出会议室，留下一路能量液的痕迹，扭曲的头雕，破碎的机体，一下子让今天拆卸和屠杀的快感有些褪色了。  
那确实是自己曾经最信任最有能力的将军。

倾天柱合上了面罩。

[1] 亲友说这个翻译应该是捅天枭，百度百科确实是这个翻译，TFG2 给的翻译是捅天晓，我就没有纠结了  
[2] Paradron，帕拉星是我看一个SG宇宙介绍的时候看到的翻译，具体哪里太久了我想不起来了，TFG2 漫画中给出 翻译是帕拉多朗，经典世界中沙暴的故乡，这里指同一个地方。是捅天晓反叛倾天柱之后被流放的星球，也是在这里他集结了小队，资源和技术穿越到正极宇宙，去毁灭整个正极。  
[3] 我写到好后面才查到Treadshot叫扫射，就懒得改了，根据TFG2 的翻译是扫射，他是类似捅天晓的同学，两人在武器大师的训练下发展出了深厚的友谊。在捅天晓加入倾天柱的时候两个人决裂了，双方都觉得自己被对方背叛了。扫射对捅天晓的仇恨几乎到了一种执念的地步，抹杀捅天晓是他唯一的目标。在捅天晓穿越到正极宇宙之后，倾天柱没有亲自去把他抓回来而是暗示了他会通知扫射去阻止他。（参考原漫画和TFWiki）  
维基原文：Treadshot and Ultra Magnus developed an intimate friendship while they were trained by the weapons masters Treble and Gain. They were inseparable. Were, that is, until Ultra Magnus decided to join his brother Optimus Prime's evil Autobot insurgency. Magnus felt betrayed when Treadshot said he could not go down that path, and Treadshot felt equally enraged when he saw what his former friend was capable of.  
Again and again they clashed on the battlefield, each instance more heated than the last. Treadshot's hatred for Ultra Magnus had quickly become an obsession. He could think of nothing other than obliterating Magnus once and for all. Treadshot dreamed of beating down Magnus with his fists, making Magnus hurt like Treadshot had been hurt by him, and finally bleaching the stain of him from both the universe and his mind. Only then can Treadshot move on.  
They're a lovely couple.  
[4] 个人的解读吧这两个人应该曾经感情是非常好的，像维基直接用上了“ inseparable”这种词，形影不离，就心血来潮写捅天晓为扫射的死而伤心，当然可以直接理解为没有亲自动手而难过。按TFWiki对捅天晓的描述，他自始至终都希望让扫射为离开他而后悔


End file.
